Double glazing windows provide for improved insulation from outside elements. Further advantages are achieved when a means may be placed between the glazing to provide for selective shading.
A prior device has provided for a slat blind positioned between the glazing with an adjusting device mounted so that the slats of the blind may be adjusted while maintaining the window seal. However, it is not shown to provide for a pleated blind positioned between the panes of glass, nor for a mechanism for raising and lowering the pleated blind while maintaining the window seal. Pleated blinds, unlike slat blinds, are constructed of one continuous piece of material which is pleated so that it may be folded as it is raised. Pleated blinds are sometimes preferred in that they may be raised out of sight. A wide range of material is available for pleated blinds which can include softer fabrics.
In addition, it has been found to be advantageous to provide for a method of mounting blinds by attaching the mounting bracket to one of the panels of glass, in order to ease cleaning.
The present invention provides for a sealed double glazing window with a pleated blind positioned between the panes of glass and a means for raising and lowering the blinds in an efficient manner while maintaining the window seal.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention too provide for a double glazing window which includes a pleated blind between the two panes of glass.
One object is to provide operation of the blind to occur independently of the window operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide for routing the control means of the blind from between the panes of glass to the interior side of the window so that the blinds may be adjusted while maintaining the window seal.
A further object of the invention is to provide for an aperture in one of the panes of glass, a bolt with a hole through the center placed in this aperture, and a control means routed from between the panes of glass to the interior side of the window.
Yet another object of the invention is to further provide for routing of the control means over the housing for a screen located on the interior side of the window.
A further object of the invention is to provide for the means to hold the blind in position to be directly mounted to one of the panes of glass to ease in cleaning.